Corinth
The Corinth is a large Tenno designed shotgun, featuring two firing modes. The primary fire is a powerful buckshot supported by incredible critical stats, while the Alternate Fire launches a grenade projectile that creates an 8-meter explosion after traveling for 20 meters in midair possessing high status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage on its primary fire and damage on its alt-fire. Advantages: *Primary Fire shoots a wide-spread, close-ranged buckshot: **High and good damage – effective against armor and health. **Highest critical chance and critical multiplier of all shotguns. **Tied with and for the narrowest pellet spread of all shotguns. *Alternate Fire launches a grenade that creates an 8''' meter area of effect explosion after traveling '''20 meters in midair (distance is affected by projectile flight speed). **Physical contact with the grenade has a guaranteed proc. **The 20 meter minimium arming distance mitigates self-damage. **High damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Very high status chance. *Reloads one shell at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **Reload time of 0.22 seconds for each shell, plus 1.2 seconds to begin/end reload. *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Primary Fire: **Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 33% from 18m to 36m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.11%. *Alternate Fire: **Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. ***Physical contact with the grenade deals lower damage. ***Damage cannot be increased with or mods. ****The physical contact grenade deals only damage, while explosion itself deals only damage, therefore the explosion does not benefit from any physical damage mods. **Grenade only explodes in midair; does not explode if it hits a surface or an enemy. **Extremely low critical chance. **Low critical multiplier. **Explosions can cause self-damage. ***Minimum travel length of 20 meters before being explosive should prevent accidental self-damage unless rapidly moving towards the grenade's impact area before it explodes. *Low magazine size. *Second slowest fire rate of all shotguns, after . *Reloading the weapon has a short delay before it begins. Notes *Reload time is 1.2s + 0.22s per round, coming to 2.3 total seconds to reload a completely empty mag. **This time will further increase if magazine mods such as are used. *The Air Bursts detonate after traveling around 20 meters, and will not explode if hitting a surface, an enemy or a corpse before this time. **Explosion radius is around 8''' meters. *The Corinth reloads rounds one at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **This also allows the Corinth to fire between reloading each round, allowing it to be used even if the magazine is not fully loaded. *Modding the Corinth with Punch Through does '''not allow the grenades to pass through enemies or objects. *The Air Burst's explosion can inflict self-damage, although its distance-based fuse makes this very unlikely to occur. This can occur when accelerating while in Sky Archwing mode. It can also deal damage to teammates if it is reflected off of a Nullifier Crewman's shield. Tips *While direct hits from the Alternate Fire deal significantly reduced damage, the guaranteed proc can be used to momentarily stun a priority target, allowing for a follow-up shot. *Ivara's Navigator halves the distance that the grenade has to travel before an explosion. *The sound of the pump action when chambering the last shell in the magazine is noticeably different, providing an audible warning that reloading will be required. *With fully ranked Blunderbuss, Critical Deceleration and active Laser Sight Corinth's primary fire can reach over 100% critical chance ( 107.4% to be precise) *The Corinth's alt-fire can effectively set up enemies for finishers. This makes it useful when accompanied by any melee weapon with Trivia *While shell-fed shotguns (the series) and pump-action shotguns (the ) have always existed in WARFRAME, the Corinth is the first "true" pump-action, shell-fed shotgun in the game. *As mentioned in Devstream 102, the Corinth's firing SFX includes a lion's roar. **Interestingly, the Primary Fire's SFX is similar to that of the Protecta, a pump-action shotgun featured in Dark Sector. *In antiquity, Corinth was a Greek city-state and is currently the capital city of the Corinthia region. **Though the use of the city-state's name bears no direct reference, Ancient Corinth was involved in the Trojan War and among its participants was Odysseus, the legendary king of Ithaca. Thus, the Corinth's name is an indirect nod to the Ithaca 37, one of the most prolific pump-action shotguns ever produced. **The Ithaca 37 is notable for having a dual purpose ejection/loading port located beneath its receiver, whereas the Corinth also has an ejection/loading port located on top of its receiver instead. *The weapon deals predominantly puncture damage, despite being labeled as a Buckshot firearm. Buckshot fires low-velocity metal balls called "shot", which cannot be supplemented by rifled barrels. In a real-world scenario, it would be highly ineffective in penetrating armor. Bugs *While reloading, firing at the right time will sometimes not stop the reload process. *If you try to manually reload the weapon right after you fired the shotgun, the weapon will start to reload on it's own after a short delay. However, manually reloading the weapon right after you fired a grenade will not make the weapon reload on it's own, making another manual reload necessary after a short delay. *Specters equipped with the Corinth will animate reloading one shell but will refill the entire magazine. *Secondary fire still has the pump action animation, but has no pump sound. Media PumpSgunCodex.png|Corinth in Codex. Warframe Corinth, Absolutely DEVASTATING.. for now - 2 Forma Build thesnapshot Warframe Corinth, The Pump Action Tigris Prime?? Warframe - CORINTH BUILD - Highest Critical Everything Hunter Munitions On Corinth A Deal Breaker? (My New Build) Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed shotgun shells floating if Corinth’s reload was interrupted. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones sometimes using their Primary Fire instead of Alt Fire for the Corinth *Fixed reload circle filling instantly for weapons that reload individually (Corinth), instead of filling up individually for each round loaded. *Adjusted left hand position when holding the Corinth. *Corinth Mastery Rank requirement reduced to 8 from 10. *Fixed lingering FX on the Corinth Alt-Fire. *Fixed occasional missing reload sounds for the Corinth. *Reduced aimed zoom for all shotguns apart from the Astilla *Fixed Corinth reloading only one shell when spamming the alt-fire button without having enough ammo to fire or having Auto Swap On Empty disabled. *Fixed Corinth showing Astilla model on the ground when disarmed. *Fixed only reloading 1 bullet (instead of the whole magazine) if you use alt fire on the Corinth while reloading the first bullet. *Fixed alt-fire short circuiting reload loops. This was specifically happening with the Corinth. *Introduced. }} de:Corinth es:Corinth fr:Corinth Category:Update 22 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun